


salt air

by ruinsrebuilt



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Vacation, Webgott at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/pseuds/ruinsrebuilt
Summary: In which Web and Lieb go on vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alia, who requested fluffy Webgott. (Of course my mind immediately went to BEACH) Enjoy! 
> 
> Betaed by the lovely Rachel (tumblr: thatsnotmozarts) <3

The wind was whipping through the cab with a roar, the open windows letting in the first smell of a salt air breeze. Webster closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

“Can you smell it?” He had to raise his voice to be heard over the wind. 

Joe glanced over at him from where he sat in the driver’s seat and gave him a lopsided grin. “Where’ve you been, college boy? I’ve been able to smell it for the last hour.” 

Web rolled his eyes but found himself grinning. “God, I can’t wait to feel the salt water between my toes. It’s been too long. How have we not been on vacation in two years?” 

“Hey, I’m ain’t the one with all the deadlines, Mister-I-write-for-the-Wall-Street-Journal-and-Los-Angeles-Daily-News-and-never-ever-take-a-break. I just drive my cab and wait for my boyfriend to give me the time of day.” 

Web looked over at him. He was, as usual, casually stunning. His thick brown hair was blowing in all directions and the collar of his loose shirt flapped in the wind, framing his collar bones. There had been more than one occasion where those collar bones had been the subject of his ravishing devotion in bed, and Webster found himself fascinated by them.

He scoffed. “As if you’d ever be the ‘Waity Katie’ in this relationship. If I remember correctly, you even went so far as to lock my work in my car on multiple occasions.” 

Joe had the audacity to look pleased with himself. “Yeah. Good times.” He laughed when Webster punched him in the arm. “Well, those days are behind us now. Just think, Web, a whole week, just us two.” 

Web sighed happily. Visions of them lying together on the beach, hunting for shells, and wading shirtless into the ocean made his heart flutter pleasantly. They’d been together for two years, but this was their first real vacation together, aside from road trips and one weekend spent in a cabin the mountains. He couldn’t wait to finally relax in his favorite place, with his favorite person in the whole world. 

“When we get there, let’s forget unloading the car and just make a break for the beach.” 

Joe kept his eyes purposefully on the road and smiled smugly. “Or we could make a break for the bedroom.” 

This earned a squeak from Web. No matter how intelligent he was, he could always be counted on to go speechless when Joe got flirty. It was amazing to him that this firecracker of a man could find Web’s own quiet but proud demeanor attractive, and every reminder sent warmth rushing to his heart, among other places. 

“I suppose we could do that.” He gave a wink but the effect was lost on account of the deep shade of pink he was currently turning.

Joe laughed and reached over to ruffle his hair with his free hand. “You’re cute when you try to be seductive.” 

Webster sighed and had to bite his lip to keep from pouting. 

Joe made a strangled noise. “And you’re seductive when you don’t even try.” He was doing his best to stare at Web’s lips while keeping the cab from swerving off the road. “Goddamnit, where is this place?” he growled in frustration. 

This made Web grin smugly to himself. The fact that Joe was so eager to get to the beach house because of him was supremely satisfying. And though he wasn’t about to admit it to Joe, he was just as eager to explore their beachside bedroom. 

 

+

 

Web woke to the sound of crashing waves and couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. The glass door that lead to the deck was partially open, allowing salt air and the roar of the ocean to wake him like an old friend. He yawned and stretched, sitting up carefully to avoid waking his softly snoring boyfriend. 

Joe was spread eagle over most of the bed, and had at some point during the night stolen all of the covers. And to think he claimed Web was the spoiled princess. Web rolled his eyes but watched him fondly as Joe rolled over in his sleep and snuffled softly into the pillow where Web’s head had just been. He was so calm when he slept; the perpetual ripple between his brows finally relaxed. 

When he was awake, Joe was nothing but fire and wit, wrapped in sharp angles and spring-like tension. Web loved that about him. The only thing he loved more was when Joe let loose, becoming completely relaxed and at ease. Web was the only one that ever got to see this side of Joe, and it made his chest thrum happily. 

Web reached for his sweats and crumpled t-shirt, which had been carelessly thrown aside in the rush of last night and slipped them on before padding softly out onto the balcony. 

He leaned against the railing, looking out on the beautiful and wildly peaceful scene before him. The sun was beginning to climb over the horizon, reaching out with long pink arms to chase away the dark blues that ruled the night. He stood there for ages and watched the sky turn from purple to pink to orange and finally to blue. The ocean reflected the bright sky, cheerfully waving at him, calling his soul to come and play. 

Quietly, he headed back into the small beach house they’d rented, sneaking past Joe who was now cocooned in the sheets, and out into the living area. Salt air and sunshine were the order of the day as far as Web was concerned, but only after coffee. 

Coffee was essential. Despite the fact that Web was very much a morning person, he found that a morning without coffee had disastrous consequences. This was especially the case for Joe, who was the furthest thing you could get from a morning person. 

Humming to himself, Web put on some coffee and watched the dark liquid drizzle into the glass pot. God, he could get used to this. Coffee and the ocean, and a sleepy Liebling in his bed. Life didn’t get much better than this. 

The coffee pot beeped to let him know it was finished brewing and he poured two steaming mugfuls. Black for Joe, two sugars for himself. 

Joe was still sound asleep when Web came back into the bedroom and slid onto the edge of the bed closest to him. He set the coffee mugs on the nightstand and laid down again, curling around Joe and pressing light kisses to the back of his neck. Joe stirred a little and sighed contentedly. 

“Mornin’ Lieb.” 

He was rewarded with a groan. 

“Sun’s up, coffee’s on, the ocean awaits.” He buried his nose in Joe’s hair, and pressed kisses to his scalp. “C’mon baby, wake up.” 

“Fuck off.” 

Web chuckled into his hair. “Nope. Up up, Liebling, time’s a’wastin’.”

Another groan. “Fuck you.” 

“You already did,” Web sang. “I brought coffee as a peace offering.” He tugged at Joe, rolling him onto his back. 

Joe cracked an eye at him. “Why are we up before noon?” 

“Well, since we opted for a more.. indoor activity last night, I haven’t gone down to the ocean yet. I need it. And I want you to come with me.” Web looked at him earnestly, fixing him with a baby blue stare. “Please.” 

Joe closed his eyes and sighed loudly. “Give me the coffee.” 

 

+

 

Joe watched with an amused expression as Web ran down the deck stairs to the beach with the reckless abandon of a child, squealing when he finally hit the surf. 

“C’mon, Joe. The water’s fine!” 

Joe was walking at a much more reasonable pace across the beach, mug in hand. He had barely been allowed to finish his first cup before he was forcibly dressed and shoved out the door, allowed to stop only for a quick refill. 

“Nah, Web, let me enjoy my coffee first.” He plopped down on the sand. 

Web shot him a pouty look before turning back towards the ocean. “It’s good to be home.” 

Joe couldn’t agree more. Although he wasn’t quite as vocal about it, he loved the ocean just as much as Web did. Had spent most of his life in close proximity to it. He smiled, remembering the many adventures (and misadventures) he’d had with his siblings during their trips to the beach. Times were tough and they didn’t get to go often, but the ocean always waited, heaving comfort over them with every wave. 

He watched his boyfriend walk up and down in the water, wading until the thighs of his pants were soaked. Why he didn’t just put on a suit, Joe had no idea. He was cute though, standing in his sweats in the middle of the ocean, hair still sleep-mussed and sticking up in all directions. 

It was surreal for Joe, to see his beautiful boyfriend standing in the place they both loved so much. They had often talked about seeing the ocean together, but the reality of it playing out before his eyes left Joe speechless. 

As he watched Web face the ocean with his arms open wide and a look of pure contentment on his face, Joe came to the conclusion that he would do whatever it took to make sure Web saw the ocean everyday for the rest of his life. After all, Web worked mostly from home anyway, he could easily mail in his articles, and Joe could drive his cab just about anywhere. The fact that he was actually, seriously thinking about this was a bit of a shock, but why shouldn’t they be somewhere that made them happy? 

He chugged the last of his coffee and set the mug in the sand. It was a lot to think about, and he was going to think about it very hard, but for now he had a beautiful boyfriend and an ocean waiting for him. 

Joe waded out into the water to where Web stood and put his arms around him. Web didn’t even jump, just whispered a breathy “hey” and laid his head back on Joe’s shoulder. 

In an unusually tender gesture Joe rubbed his cheek against Web’s. “Do you still love me now that you’ve been reunited with your love?” he teased. 

Web chuckled. “Well, now that you mention it..”

Joe poked him in the side. 

“Hey! I was kidding, asshole.” Web untangled himself from Joe’s arm and gave a playful shove. “You know I’ll always love you more than anything.” 

Joe shoved him back. “Yeah yeah, whatever.” An idea popped into his head and he gave Web a maniacal grin. 

Web looked at him in terror. “I know that look. What are you doing Joe?” 

Instead of answering, Joe launched himself at him and tackled him into the shallow surf. They grappled, rolling and laughing loudly, Joe ending up on top with Web cursing him heartily. 

“Let me up, you animal!” 

“Never!” Joe yelled, but he eased off Web and sat his butt in the water. 

Web sat up, his hair plastered to his forehead, salt water dripping off his chin. “Bastard.” 

Joe stood and winked, offering him a hand.

He accepted it and let Joe pull him to his feet. He looked down at his soaked clothing, the white shirt he was wearing now completely see-through and covered in wet sand. 

“Great, now I need a shower.” 

Joe’s eyes lit up. “What a coincidence, I need a shower too.” 

Web rolled his eyes and smirked. “Race you.” 

 

+

 

With his headstart, Web was able to beat Joe back to the beach house, stripping as he ran through the bedroom and hopped into the spacious shower. The hot water felt glorious, and he closed his eyes, letting the sensation take him far away. He didn’t hear the shower door slide open and closed again, didn’t notice the other person moving into his space with predatory intent until a pair of calloused hands grabbed him and pulled him by his nape into a heated kiss. 

He groaned and pulled Joe flush against him, his hands roaming over his wet and sand covered torso. He felt a pleased hum against his lips before Joe moved to kiss along his neck and shoulder. 

He looked up at Web from under dark lashes. “Let’s get cleaned up, shall we?” Slowly, he reached out and grabbed the body wash, squeezing the bottle seductively. 

The hot water did nothing to keep away the pleasant shiver that traveled up Web’s back. 

 

+

 

They were curled up on the couch, Joe’s feet in Web’s lap, when the doorbell rang. 

“Finally!” Joe said loudly. 

Web shushed him and pushed his feet off his lap. “It hasn’t even been that long.” 

He walked into the entryway and looked through the peephole. The delivery boy was standing outside the door, whistling casually. 

He jumped in surprise when Web pulled open the door, and the whistle died on his lips. “Oh uh... hi.” 

His name tag read ‘Skinny,’ which certainly fit him. The kid was scrawny as a newborn deer. Web looked at him with an amused expression. “Hello.”

“Pizza for... Webgott?” The kid was staring at him with a funny look on his face. “Half pepperoni, half sausage?” 

“That’s us. How much do I owe you?” 

“Fourteen ninety.” 

Web left the door open while he went to get the money. When he came back, Skinny looked at him with the same mysterious expression. 

“There you go.” He handed the kid the money and accepted the warm pizza box. 

He threw the kid a small smile and was about to shut the door when he saw him open his mouth as if to say something. He opened the door again. “Yes?” 

“Um.. sorry but.. um.. are you David Webster?” 

Web froze. “Pardon?” 

His reaction obviously made the kid nervous, because Skinny shifted from foot to foot, looking even more uncertain. His response came out in a rush. “I’m sorry, it’s just that you look a lot like the guy who wrote my favorite book, and Webgott is kind of close to Webster and I just thought... I’m so sorry, I’m just gonna go.” He turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Web shifted his grip on the pizza and opened the door a little wider. “What’s the book called?” 

Skinny turned to face him, uncertainty written across his hopeful face. “Myth and Maneater: the Story of the Shark?” 

“Wow, I’m impressed. Favorite book huh?” Web laughed. “You got me. I’m Webster, I just use Webgott sometimes because it’s a mashup of mine and my boyfriend’s names.” 

Skinny’s eyes had widened considerably. “Oh my god.” He reached out a shaking hand. “It’s so great to meet you, I’m a big fan. I totally agree with you, sharks are completely misunderstood. Shit. I can’t believe I delivered a pizza to David Webster.” He was practically gushing. 

Web shook his hand and chuckled. “Great to meet you too, Skinny. I’ve gotta be honest, I didn’t think anyone even read that book, let alone loved it.” 

Skinny shook his head emphatically. “No sir, I know several people who think it’s one of the best books on sharks available.” 

Web was about to reply when Joe could be heard shouting inside. “Hey, what’s takin’ so long?” 

Joe appeared from around the corner. “Where’s the goddamned—?” He petered off when he saw the scene before him. 

Skinny leaned around Web to look at Joe. “Hi! You must be Joe! I just want to say, you’re a lucky man.” He gestured at Web. “I mean, you really hit the jackpot. The pictures he posts on Twitter are good, but they don’t even compare to him in person.” It was then that Skinny seemed to realize what he was saying and slammed his mouth shut. His face was turning a bright shade of red. 

Joe looked at the kid incredulously. “What?” 

The look on Joe’s face had Web desperately trying to hold in laughter. He jerked a thumb at Skinny. “Joe, this is Skinny. He’s a fan of my book. And my Twitter, apparently.” 

Joe jerked his chin in response. “I gathered. Did you just hit on my boyfriend?” Web could see him ruffle a little, but he knew he didn’t really mean it. Skinny, however, was completely convinced and turned from bright red to white as a sheet. “N-no sir, I wasn’t-t, I’m sorry no... I was... j-just..” 

“Ah, I’m just fucking with ya, kid. You’re right. He’s a keeper.” Joe walked over and leaned his arm on Web’s shoulder. He stretched his other arm out to shake Skinny’s hand. Skinny obliged, his color returning, along with a sweet little relieved giggle. 

“Hey, you want me to take a picture you the two of you?” Joe offered, feeling slightly bad for messing with the poor kid.

Skinny perked up considerably. “Would you? That would be fantastic!” He looked at Web, who nodded earnestly. 

“That’d be great. Here, we’ll take one with the pizza box.” He stepped out the door and handed his phone to Joe. 

Skinny sidled up next to him, grinning from ear to ear. Web put his arm around his shoulders and felt him puff with pride. 

Joe held up the phone. “Say sharks!”

“Sharks!” they said in unison. 

The picture turned out great, and Web took down Skinny’s email so he could send it to him, much to Skinny’s delight. Web was sure the picture was going to end up on whatever social media Skinny ascribed to. He and Joe smiled as Skinny drove off, waving enthusiastically. 

“Good kid.” Joe said decidedly, grabbing the pizza and leading them back inside. The pizza was lukewarm, but the happy encounter more than made up for it as far as Web was concerned. 

They didn’t bother to use plates, but instead set the box on the table in front of the sofa and ate directly from it. Joe had voted Saving Private Ryan, and Web had agreed without much fuss. While he wasn’t as into war movies as Joe, he found them interesting and even profound at times and felt he learned a lot. 

Plus any excuse to watch Tom Hanks at work was a plus. 

The pizza box was soon empty and the credits were rolling. Web felt pleasantly drowsy, his head resting comfortably on the arm Joe had slung behind him. He felt Joe shift on the couch beside him, and figured he was trying to get into a more comfortable position. After another moment he heard him clear his throat. 

Web rolled his head to peek at the side of Joe’s face, only to find Joe watching, already looking at him. 

“Everything okay?” 

Joe smiled nervously. “Peachy.” Another stretch of silence. 

“Okay seriously, something’s on your mind, spill it.” Web looked at him expectantly. 

With a put-upon sigh, Joe straightened on the couch and turned to look at him. “Why don’t we live near the ocean?” 

This took Web by surprise. “What?” 

“Why don’t we live near the ocean?” He repeated. “I’m serious. It’s not like you’re tied to a physical place for your work, and neither am I, so why don’t we move? C’mon Web, think about it. Waking up by the ocean every morning for the rest of our goddamned lives. Doesn’t that sound like the way to go?” 

Web couldn’t believe his ears. The idea that he could have his Liebling and his ocean, all the time, for the rest of his life.. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. 

Joe tried to hide it, but he was insecure about asking, and he didn’t quite know what to make of Web’s reaction. “Web?”

Web shook himself and forced himself to refocus on the man sitting in front of him, consciously trying to form the words he so desperately wanted to say. “Yes.” It came out in a whisper and he cleared his throat to try again. “Yes. I’d love that.” He threw his arms around Joe, tackling him onto his back. 

Joe looked up at him, his signature smirk in its rightful place on those luscious lips. “I love you, you know that?” 

Web grinned. “You got out of bed this morning, for me. I know.” He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Joe’s lips. “I love you too.” 

Joe cocked his head. 

“So I guess we’re moving?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> I take drabble requests for all BoB pairings, so feel free to send me an ask on tumblr! (@ruinsrebuilt)


End file.
